Percussion type firearms are well known. Most use projectiles or bullets of the closed cartridge type. That is to say that a conventional round comprises a forward slug or projectile and a rearward case packed with the explosive charge (gunpowder). While the prior art shows a variety of guns, munitions, and firing systems, generally the ammunition is complex, costly, cumbersome and heavy.